


black or white: Side B

by torinokomachi



Series: growing in color [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Limited, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Heads or tails? Either way, more often than not, you only get to hear one side of the story, without hearing the other.Let's change that.(Side stories for"black or white")
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim & Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)
Series: growing in color [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023450
Kudos: 27





	black or white: Side B

Kalim Al-Asim was honestly excited for the entrance ceremony.

He’s attending as the Dorm Leader with Jamil accompanying him and he really, really wants to show off the good and fun parts of Scarabia, you can’t blame him for getting too excited.

He gets to see a few new faces among them all.

All the dorm leaders are present too! (Except Malleus and he seemed confused at the fact that Jamil, Idia and Kalim himself are wearing Ceremony robes when he bumped into the Diasomnia dorm leader earlier)

Though the last part of the ceremony was… unexpected, to say the least.

The Headmaster left in the middle of it and came back with a monster tied up in his magic tool of a whip.

Trailing after the Headmaster behind him, his eyes spy Lilia and an unfamiliar face.

The Headmaster then scolded, “Not only did one student go missing; you have also forgotten to invite Draconia-kun to the Entrance Ceremony that Vanrouge-kun had to come as his representative!”

The room erupted into mumurs and he couldn’t help but look a bit sheepish for forgetting to tell Malleus about the Entrance Ceremony.

Then again, what’s done is done and Lilia now stepped up, standing in the place where Malleus should be standing and the Headmaster beckoned for the supposed last student.

When the student stepped into the mirror, he and the dorm leaders see the student’s face clearly.

The student looked too petite for a boy, but his…? Their…? He shouldn’t assume but maybe Kalim should settle with referring to the student in a gender neutral matter.

Either way, the student bore burgundy eyes that seemed too sharp to match their petite frame.

Those eyes seem to be analyzing what they see in front of them, almost calculating, even, as they try to ascertain whether or not are they in danger.

Like a stranger who finds themselves in an even stranger place, away from the things they are familiar with.

_Just like Nadir and Asha when they were first brought into the Asim Mansion._

**“State thy name.”** The Mirror of Darkness calls for them.

The student promptly answered. “Yuu.”

Yuu? What a strange name.

It sounds like the name of those in the Eastern lands. (He somehow recalled how one of his cousins recently told him of a student coming from the east in the Wizarding School he attended in.)

To everyone’s surprise, the Mirror could not sort the student.

**“I sense not a spark of magic from this one… The colors, the shape, are all nothing.”**

The Mirror soon declared. **“Therefore, this one is not fit to be in any dorm.”**

And chaos followed shortly after.

The monster the Headmaster captured broke free from its binds and tackled the magicless student, and then it proceeded to spew out fire.

Oh, he got burned.

Too hot, too hot-

Kalim supposed that he spent quite some time dealing with almost burning his butt off until he felt the familiar sensation of water on his back.

Oh right, he had his Unique Magic “Oasis Maker” didn’t he-

He can't believe he forgot about what his Unique Magic does.

Jamil is going to chew on him when he hears about this-

“You okay there?”

Kalim looked to his side to see a student he remembers as one of the Scarabia 1st years. Kasper, if he recalled.

He grinned at the boy in return. “Yup, thanks for that!”

Kasper shook his head instead. “Don’t thank me, thank the kid.”

Kasper pointed towards three students moving left and right, two students shooting out water magic while the last student gave orders.

He recognized the voice of the last one.

It’s the magicless student.

He then ordered. “Kasper, let’s help them out!”

So the two approached the group and arrived when the student informed how only the larger flames are left.

“Leave that to me!” He volunteered voice loud and clear as he smiled at them.

It gets easier to extinguish the flames with him helping them out.

***

He couldn’t get to thank and talk to the student, Yuu, properly since the Headmaster told them to guide the new students back to their respective dorms while the Headmaster deals with sending them back.

Then there’s the matter of Sebek accidentally ending up in the Scarabia dorm and Jamil having to escort him back to Diasomnia, with Kalim deciding to follow after the duo to see how Jamil is doing.

In the end, he didn’t need to worry as much but they had to rush back to help orientate the new students.

But it’s only after both he and Jamil finished orientating the new students that he remembered.

“I forgot that I wanted to see the Headmaster!” He exclaimed.

There’s no one in Scarabia’s lounge at the moment, there’s only Jamil to hear him.

“What do you want from the Headmaster?” Jamil sighed exasperatedly.

“I wanted to ask if I can talk and find that magicless kid again!”

He see’s Jamil raising a brow at him. “The same magicless kid that braved on to extinguish the fires in the chamber earlier?”

“Yep!” He nodded.

Kasper was a fellow witness of that incident so Jamil believed in the story, Jamil was dealing with the other students during the commotion at the time so nobody saw who it really was that ordered a group of students to extinguish the spreading blue flames.

“Kalim, the Headmaster could have sent the kid back to his home already at this point. What makes you think that you can see the kid again?”

“I know that! But… that kid… That kid’s look during the ceremony earlier really reminded me of Nadir and Asha back when they were first brought to the Asim household, you know?”

Nadir and Asha were two of the many half-siblings Kalim had and the oldest of them all.

He vividly remembers the confusion plastered on Nadir and Asha’s faces when father introduced them to him.

That look on their eyes almost reminded him of his half siblings back home.

Nadir and Asha would do fine without his presence, they’ve grown up enough. But still, he worries because the situation in their family isn’t as stellar as what people would like to think.

“Kalim… are you homesick?” Jamil asked.

Kalim scratched his cheek, giving his long time friend a sheepish look. “Kind of… though it’s more that I’m worried how they are faring right now.”

“Besides…” He let himself grin more widely. “I still haven’t properly thanked the kid for helping me out earlier.”

Jamil exhaled a sigh. “Can it wait tomorrow morning? You have classes and the extracurricular activity orientation since you’re in the Light Music Club to prepare for as well. You need to rest first.”

“Oh, alright Jamil!”

***

In the end, Kalim didn’t wait too long to see that kid again.

He and Jamil were walking towards the Main Street when they noticed the commotion gathering there.

As they both get closer, Kalim hears-

“What could you even do to stop me huh? You don't have anything!”

The crowd gathering the location laughs, but Kalim rushed ahead, ignoring Jamil’s call for him and his eyes fell onto the ashen brown haired teen bearing burgundy eyes and they tapped their cheek twice in response to the taunt they received, staring at their assailant dead in the eye.

“Try me.”

And the red spiky haired boy with a Heart tattoo at the left side of his face started his attack.

Yet the kid did nothing.

They stood still, calmly assessing the attack before moving into action-

And hit the boy with the broomstick.

It was at the next moment the boy avoided the hit that he decided to step in.

His magic pen glowing and summon a blinding light to blind their visions.

“That’s enough.” He commanded, standing firm in front of the magicless student.

Once the boy in front of him dropped any indications of trying to attack again, he turned to see the kid.

His memories of the kid’s face might be vague, but he recognized them right away.

“I knew you look familiar!” Kalim smiled at them. “You’re the kid who took charge and extinguish the flames during the entrance ceremony yesterday, right?”

***

The phone at the pocket of his pants rang just as he guided Yuu and Grim down from the academy and headed towards Mister S’s Mystery Shop.

He opened his phone to see that it’s a call from Jamil and he picked it up.

“Hello Jamil!”

_“Kalim, I haven’t seen you after you ran ahead earlier. Where are you -“_

“I’m fine Jamil! I’m about to head over to Sam’s store! I’ll explain later, I promise!”

Kalim heard a line from the other side of the phone. Murmuring; _“You’re always like this… Alright, you better explain once you get to class, 2-C is having a combined class with 2-A on Alchemy today.”_

“Okay!”

The call ended.

He put the phone back at the pocket of his pants and beckoned the magicless girl and cat monster.

“Let’s go!”

Kalim would like to help Yuu as much as he can, if only so she wouldn’t end up like Nadir and Asha did back when they first arrive in the mansion.

He was a child at the time, but he still laments at how he failed to help them until much later in time.

Even after their relationship as siblings had developed for the better, both Nadir, Asha and some of his much older half-siblings still had a difficult time to trust him, simply due to his role as the oldest son and heir of the Asim family.

This time, he wants to be the help and support for this magicless girl who found herself in a place far away from everything that she is familiar with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> I decided to start off a side story series for ["black or white"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395727). It's mainly recommended that you read that first before reading this story so you wouldn't be confused with the timeline!
> 
> I wanted to delve into Kalim, one of my favorite characters in the game so I start with writing about how he see's the events in the first chapters as the first entry for this side story series.
> 
> Kalim's half siblings are unnamed so I gave the name Nadir and Asha to two of his many half-siblings.
> 
> Feel free to comment and thank you for reading!
> 
> See you next time!  
> \- Shuu


End file.
